Rebirth
by Angels Messenger
Summary: A "No name" girl died and was put into a new body where she doesn't remember anything and is followed around by a guardian angel now she has to do a job that can risk her own life! Can she do it? SatoshiXOC


_**((Author's Note: I DONOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!!/PLEASE PEOPLE EXCUSE MY GRAMMER OR SPELLING THANK YOU))**_

_"Life's is too short... You got to live it up as you can..." _It was thoses words that made me laugh sometimes I was one of thoses people who didnot take life seriously. Who took it for granted... Thinking that I was going to live forever... Forever unhurt... And healthy. But you know, it was too late to realize this but thoses people who said _"Life can flashed before your eyes..."_ You were right.

"KYA~! MIKO ONEE-SAN LOOK OUT!!"

The collision of the hit threw me across the road like a rag doll that was no longer wanted as I hit the ground I felt the blood coming out form my mouth as I coughed trying to breath in some air. My vision became blurry as I heard a mutter, then a scream and tears that hit my face as if a storm has arrive to cry for me. Then I blacked out.

"PLEASE MIKO! PLEASE MIKO! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

I rose up from my spot and look up at the scene that was beside me "Please…" I heard her whisper. I looked up and saw a girl was screaming for something I didnot understand.

"Who is this girl? Why is she shouting?" I walked to get a closer look at the body she was mourning for and gasped she had short brown hair, white skin but blood all over her face and chest she had bruises on her eyes and on her cheek "T-That's me…."

"Well you _are_ dead…" a voice said.

"Who said that?!" I shouted turning form all corners too see who that voice was.

"I did…" Then he appeared through smoke.

I stared at the new person he had a black cloak around his whole body he wore a black wig which you can see some blond pieces of hair on wig he had a weird puppet that looked like an owl on his hand. I stared at his puppet for a while then at the man with a confused look.

"Urr… who are you?"

"I AM DEATH!" the man said with pride through the puppet. "FEAR ME!" he shouted as he tried to scare me but I walked up to the puppet and slapped it he gasped giving me a glare "DO YOU WANT ME TO CURSE YOU?!" the man shouted at me as he grabbed his puppet quickly and put it back in his hand.

"Uh..Yeah...Who am I anyway?"

"Right, you dead you can't remember anything…" He muttered but I didnot hear.

"So who's that girl?" I asked as I pointed at the girl who was with my dead corpse.

"Oh yes! That is your sister…" Death said boredly.

"My what?"

"That's your little sister Kana she'll live until she's 87…"

"WHAT?! How come she gets to live longer than me?"

"You're the one who was careless and died… "

"I… Oh…"

I looked at the girl as she was in the ambulance tears fell through her eyes and she quietly pray "Please Lord, don't let her die… Please…"

I gasped as I hold my chest the man calmly looked at me…

"Okay kid, that's your limit let's get you home…"

"N-No! I want to stay!" I protested.

"If you stay you can't come home! You'll be a wandering sprit do you want that?!"

I ignored him as I ran toward the ambulance.

"N-No please don't let me go…"

A deep pain in my chest came and as I collapse to the ground. My breathing became slow and choppy as I got back up the man and his puppet walked up to me and touched my shoulder "you can't do this… It's your destiny to die… And besides _He's_ calling you…" he said to me. Anger felt to my veins the man gasped he looked at me as if he'd never saw anything like it.

"NO!" I screamed as a light blew him away.

I ran away from him as fast as I could "I died so young! Don't let me do this! I haven't experience anything yet!" I screamed. I ran to the park where he couldn't find me which I thought was true then I heard a gunshot, crying and screaming "What's going on…?"

"LINA! LINA! Don't die!"

"..." There was no sound the girl stared at him blank but deeper in her eyes I saw was hatred.

"NO! _I'm sorry… please forgive me…_"

I saw the girl's soul come out of her body she had black hair and green eyes she looked at me and walked towards me "A-Are you death?" she asked so calmly it was as if she was ready to die, unlike me.

Another pain came to my chest as I hold the pain inside. "…Miss?" she said calmly.

"NOW I GOT YOU!"

"Great it's him…" I muttered to myself as I ran.

"NO! DON'T GO NEAR THE BODY!"

"_What?!" _then a glowing light came from the heart of the dead girl I felt a strong pressure and it sucked me inside the girl.

"It's too late…"

It felt like hours later when I woke up as I felt my head as he was if it was beating like a drum. "Ow…" I said to myself.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital!"

I looked it was that boy that was talking to dead girl before she died he had black flat hair and blue eyes he light tan skin as if he was outside for a while but he smiled as if it was fake. I walked out of the bed and looked at the window and smiled "I'm alive!" I said and smiled, then the boy looked at me with a surprise expression. I stared at him "Um...W-Who are you?"

"L-Lina it's me your older brother Michiko! D-Don't you know that?"

"O-Oh…" I said and laughed nervously "... I'm sorry..." as I looked back into the window.

"_You fool! What have you done?!"_

"Death?"

"_You taken over a dead girl's body do you not know that's a sin?!"_

"I didn't know that!"

"_Because of you I'm in BIG trouble!_"

"…It's not my business…"

"_I can't believe I'm doing this…-_

he sighed as he rose his arms...

_-I death… will be your guardian angel..._"

Winds blew as his black cloak turned to white his black wig disappeared to blond his puppet disappeared. "No! My puppet!" He sobbed he cleared his throat.

_"Well under Heaven Laws I'm your guardian angel…Death."_

"Lina?" A new voice called.

"Huh… Oh sorry Michiko-kun I was thinking…" I said and sighed Michiko gave me a shocked stare and sat down as if it was the first time someone has been ever nice to him. I made me akaward and decided to change the subject.

"Hey do you know what happened to me?" I asked him

He looked at me with a bit of sadness as he said "...A man shot you at the park form behind… and well-"

Michiko stopped talking when the doctor came in as he patted me on the head. "You're a miracle child my girl! That bullet to the heart could have instantly killed you!" I stopped.

"M-My heart?"

"Yes…-" He pulled out a bottle of pills and put them in my hand. "-But here take these pills for that you'll have some heart problems… You made a fast recovery you can leave early!"

"A-Arigato…"

As We left the hospital I wondered what will happen to me. I had a new life now, I was a new person and I had a new... Friend. I laughed to myself. This new feeling inside of me I felt free! I felt _reborn..._

"I think I might like this life..."

-End


End file.
